Dance Again
by kisafuuma
Summary: Dance. I wanna dance. Dance again. Itulah ketukan lagu yang selalu kudengar setiap aku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menari. Begitu juga dengan cinta. Ketukan lagunya selalu membuat jantungku selalu berpacu olehnya. Sama halnya dengan Fuuma. Ia bagaikan ketukan lagu yang selalu membuatku ingin menari dengannya.Warning : OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaul dan cacian kasar
1. Chapter 1

Warning : OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaul dan cacian kasar, diksi yang kurang tepat,yaoi ringan (sebatas hug and kiss), jangan dibaca atau pun direview kalau tidak suka

Disclaimer: CLAMP, saya tidak punya hak apapun untuk memiliki karakter yang saya pakai dalam cerita saya, namun saya memiliki hak untuk memiliki alur cerita yang saya buat. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan penulis semata

* * *

Saat bunga sakura gugur dari kelopaknya, tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Aku akan memulai kehidupan baru di SMA Horiokoshi tahun ini.

"Yosh ! Ganbaruyo!" gumamku semangat sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

Tahun ini, aku pindah dari Okinawa dikarenakan rekomendasi dari sekolah untuk sekolah di sini. Yang kudengar itu, di sini adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak laki-laki yang berprestasi dan mempunyai tampang yang bagus.

Ketika aku masih bersekolah di SMA 1 Okinawa, aku pernah ikut klub modern dance dan model, dan itu pun karena guruku bilang aku mempunyai wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang bagus sebagai seorang dancer dan model, dan guruku pun memohon padaku untuk bisa ikut klub tersebut sebagai perwakilan sekolah dalam mengikuti lomba model. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat aku dipaksa masuk dan saat kuceritakan pada Ibuku, beliau hanya cuek saja dan mengatakan padakau untuk mengikutinya saja.

Yah, kalau pun aku mengaca diriku sendiri, wajahku memang bisa dibilang oke karena banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku seperti seorang artis. Tapi, aku sendiri tak peduli apa bentuk wajahku dan tampangku seperti apa, yang penting aku bisa mewujudkan impianku.

Impianku sebenarnya adalah bisa menjadi dokter dan penulis, namun ketika aku masuk modern dance dan model, aku merasa aku pun juga bisa menjadi model dan dancer karena untuk mempelajarinya menurutku mudah sekali. Hanya mengikuti gerakan yang berkelanjutan dengan timing yang tepat dan berjalan diatas catwalk dengan gayaku sendiri. Namun aku lebih menyukai model karena aku suka berpakaian modis seperti layaknya model dan bisa bergaya di depan kamera maupun diatas panggung catwalk.

Hingga akhirnya saat aku direkomendasi untuk masuk SMA Horiokoshi yang lebih memperdalam dua bidang tersebut dan aku menyetujuinya, begitu juga dengan ibuku sambil mengatakan kalau aku bisa menghadapinya aku pasti bisa.

Hari pertama aku pindah memang terasa asing bagiku karena daerahnya jauh berbeda dengan Okinawa tempat aku tinggal dulu. Namun, aku diberi waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri selama tiga hari dengan dipandu oleh guru yang ada di Tokyo. Aku diajak berkeliling Tokyo sebentar untuk mengetahui lokasi-lokasi dimana aku bisa membeli alat tulis dan kebutuhan lain. Dan aku juga ditunjukkan jalan menuju ke SMA Horiokoshi dari kos-ku. Ternyata tidak terlalu jauh seperti yang kukira dan penghuni kos-ku juga orang-orang yang ramah. Yah flatku seperti semacam apartemen yang dibawahnya seperti café. Jadi kalau aku mau makan tinggal turun ke café itu.

Dan dihari inilah aku mulai masuk sekolah. Sekolah yang memiliki gerbang setinggi dua meter ini terlihat sedikit terbuka dengan seorang guru yang sedang berjaga di depannya. Lalu, guru itu pun menoleh ke arahku dan raut wajahnya berubah saat melihatku.

"Oh, Shirou-kun!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku pun mempercepat langahku dan menghampiri guru tersebut.

'Maaf, saya terlambat, Pak." Ucapku sambil membungkuk hormat. Guru itu pun juga membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kamu datang tepat pada waktunya. Nah, ayo saya tunjukkan kelasmu. Dan, oh, selamat datang di Horiokoshi." Sambutnya lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah yang terlihat megah tersebut.

Sambil berjalan melewati lorong-lorong putih, aku melihat pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan bunganya. Pemandangan yang indah mengingatkanku dengan Okinawa tempat tinggalku dulu. Sayangnya yang pergi ke Tokyo hanya aku sendiri, sedangkan Ibuku tinggal di Okinawa, dan Ayahku sendiri sudah meninggal lama sejak aku masih SMP kelas satu.

Pada akhirnya, aku sampai pada sebuah kelas yang ditunjukkan guru tersebut.

"Nah, Shirou-kun. Inilah kelasmu yang baru." Kata guru tersebut tersenyum padaku. Aku pun mengadah ke atas, melihat papan yang menunjukkan kelasku. Kelas 10-B. oke, sekarang waktunya masuk kelas.

Guru tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas terlebih dulu, lalu aku masuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Semuanya, perhatian! Harap tenang!" perintah guru itu berseru pada murid-murid kelas dan semuanya pun terdiam dan memandang ke depan kelas. Entah kenapa aku merasa saat mereka memandangku, mata mereka seperti melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya aneh padaku dan sesuatu…

Mereka hanya tersenyum kecil dan menahan tawa mereka saat melihatku.

"Inilah murid pindahan dari Okinawa yang pernah kuceritakan dulu. Nah, Shirou-kun, bisa kamu tulis namamu dan kenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu barumu." Ucap guru itu sambil menyodorkan kapur tulis padaku. Aku pun menerimanya dan menulis namaku di papan tulis. 'Kamui Shirou'

"Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Kamui Shirou, kalian boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecil saja. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Yah, itu saja sepertinya yang bisa kusampaikan ke kalian." Ucapku dengan nada gugup, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Hei, mumpung wajahmu seperti perempuan, boleh ga kalau dipanggil 'Shi-chan'? rasanya kalau dipakaikan '-kun' agak aneh ya." Sahut cowok disalah satu kursi dekat jendela, dengan nada meledek. Semua yang ada di kelas jadi riuh ramai dengan lelucon itu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kupikir lelucon itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kesal dipermainkan seperti ini dan aku hanya bisa membrengut kesal dibuatnya.

"Sudah, sudah semuany! Perkenalan sudah selesai. Nah, Shirou-kun, ini lembar denah untuk tempat duduk kelas ini. Kamu duduk dekat Yabu-kun di situ. Jangan terlalu dihiraukan perkataannya tadi," Kata guru tersebut memberiku lembar denah tempat duduk kelas dan menunjuk pada bangku yang kosong di barisan ketiga dari jendela kelas dan pada urutan ketiga dari belakang.

Aku pun berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Namun, saat tengah jalan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakiku dan nyaris saja membuatku jatuh. Langsung saja aku menunduk ke bawah, ternyata kaki salah satu murid disampingku yang tengah menjailiku.

"Hei, wajahmu mirip cewek deh ya. Kamu itu transgender kah?" ejeknya. Teman-teman sekitarnya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Huh! menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Sebagai balasannya kuinjak kakinya yang masih menghalangiku.

"Auw!" teriaknya mengaduh kesakitan. Semuanya pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Yoshida?" tanya guru itu dengan memperlihatkan wajah kerasnya.

"Ah, ow. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Aku berjalan seakan mengangkat kakiku hingga kakinya tidak terlihat olehku." Jawabku mengelak cepat, lalu aku segera menduduki tempat dudukku dan menggantungkan tasku di gantungan sisi mejaku.

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan melihat denah tempat dudukku. Kulihat sebelah kanan tempat dudukku nama muridnya adalah Yabu Kota. Lamunanku jadi buyar ketika sebelah kananku ada yang mencolekku.

"Hei.."sapa orang yang mencolek lenganku tadi.

"Ah…iya,anu….Yabu-san kan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Yup, tapi, kamu tidak usah terlalu formal bagitu. Panggil saja aku Yabu atau pakai tambahan '-kun' dibelakangnya. Anu, kamu boleh kupanggil Shirou-kun?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menjabat tangannya itu.

"Salam kenal ya,' ucap Yabu tersenyum lebar.

"Iya," sahutku ikut tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah punya bukunya?" tanya Yabu melepaskan jabatannya.

"Belum. Hari ini aku baru mau mengambil bukunya dari guru itu. Anu….siapa namanya?" bisikku sambil menunjuk sedikit ke arah guru yang tadi mengantarku ke sini.

"Namanya, Seishirou-sensei. Beliau mengajar fisika, aku suka kalau dia mengajar, mudah dimengerti. Dan oh ya, dia juga wali kelas kita lho. Nah, untuk sementara kita barengan saja dulu bukunya sampai kamu dapat bukunya nanti." Jelas Yabu sambil menggeser mejanya ke mejaku dan berbagi buku paket denganku.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Ucapku kembali tersenyum. Kami pun belajar bersama dengan menggunakan bukunya Yabu, lalu aku menoleh sekilas ke luar jendela. Sakura berguguran memang begitu cantik, kira-kira akan terjadi apa ya setelah ini ? kuharap akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik nantinya dan untuk seterusnya aku masih bisa melihatnya seperti ini.

* * *

Waktu istirahat…

"Nah, ini buku-bukumu, Shirou-kun." Ucap Taro-sensei memberiku buku-buku pelajaran yang ia janjikan saat mau keluar kelas. Aku datang ke ruang guru bersama Yabu untuk membantuku membawa buku-bukuku, dan itu pun juga bukan keinginanku untuk meminta bantuan, malah Yabu sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantuku.

Yah, memang bukunya sedikit berat dan lagi semua buku ini akan dipakai sampai aku lulus nanti. Jadi, membawanya pun agak berat karena jumlahnya juga banyak.

Masing-masing dari kami berdua membawa tiga kardus ukuran sedang berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Saya permisi dulu."pamitku sedikit membungkuk, lalu keluar ruangan sambil membawa kardus-kardus yang berisi buku pelajaran. Kalau soal buku tulis, sudah disiapkan oleh Ibuku. Jadi, aku kesini bukan hanya berbekal uang saja, aku pun juga berbekal buku tulis.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang loker, aku dan Yabu harus menahan rasa pegal tangan kami karena beban berat yang kami bawa. "Shirou….kun…" rintih Yabu dengan muka masam.

"Apa?" sahutku cuek dengan nada datar.

"Kamu tidak berat kah bawa bukumu yang berat seperti ini?" tanya Yabu sambil membenarkan posisi kardusnya yang hampir melorot.

"Ya berat lah! kamu pikir aku tidak merasa berat? hanya saja ibuku bilang kalau banyak menggerutu juga akan menambah berat yang kita bawa." Gerutuku dengan nada kesal.

Baru tengah pembicaraan, saat di belokan lorong, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang di depanku. Kami bertubrukan begitu keras hingga aku dan dia terjatuh dilantai bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kardus-kardus bawaanku.

"Shirou-kun!" seru Yabu terkejut dari belakang dan langsung menyusul ke tempatku jatuh tadi.

"Khh…sakit.." ringisku sambil memegang perutku yang sakit karena tabrakan tadi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? maaf, tadi aku tidak melihatmu saat jalan."ucap orang yang ada di depanku.

"Ngga..ngga apa-apa kok," rintihku berusaha berdiri. Kemudian, Yabu menghampiriku yang tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Shirou-kun, kamu ngga apa-apa? bisa berdiri? sini kubantu."ucap Yabu dengan nada khawatir, lalu meletakkan kardus-kardus bawaannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Aku ngga apa-apa. Terima kasih, Yabu-kun."ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk celanaku yang sedikit kotor akibat tubrukan tadi.

"Nih," kata cowok yang didepanku sambil menyodorkan saputangannya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah ngga apa-apa, kok" tolakku sambil mengangkat sedikit kedua tanganku.

Namun, tangannya malah menyentuh dan mengelap wajahku yang sepertinya ada debu disitu. Suasana sekitar lorong jadi tampak sepi dan tercengang karena semuanya melihat ke arahku dan cowok yang sedang megelap wajahku ini.

"Sangat disayangkan kalau wajahmu sampai kotor, apalagi terluka karena wajahmu begitu cantik,"kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Eh?" sahutku terkejut. Dia bilang kalau aku…cantik? apa aku tidak salah dengar? dan setelah mendengar dia berkata seperti itu darah rasanya naik ke kepala, wajahku terasa memanas dan merah, dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Sesaat aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku pun melihat sekitarku, mereka semua tercengang, dan termasuk Yabu melihatku dan cowok yang mengelap wajahku tadi. Perasaan apa ini? kenapa dadaku jadi terasa sesak dan kepalaku rasanya berat dan mataku rasanya akan menumpahkan air mata?

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" tanya cowok itu dengan nada heran.

Aku pun menoleh ke cowok itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Lalu, aku mengambil kembali kardus-kardus yang tadi berjatuhan dengan cepat.

"Shirou-kun…."ucap Yabu pelan.

Ketika mau mengambil kardus yang terakhir, cowok itu yang mengambilnya terakhir.

"Ini, kamu bisa membawanya? atau perlu kubantu?" ucap cowok itu menawarkan bantuannya.

Aku hanya menggeleng, lalu aku kembali menatapnya. Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan tatapanku yang tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau…."ucapku pertama.

Semua pun menunggu suasana selanjutnya dan semuanya pun menegang. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan tegang selama beberapa saat. Sampai kulihat Yabu menelan ludahnya saking tegangnya. Bahkan ada pula yang merinding ketakutan saking tegangnya, ada yang menganga lebar-lebar hingga teman sebelahnya harus menutup mulutnya yang menganga, dan yang paling parah adalah orang yang merekam adegan kami berdua yang sedang menegangkan suasana.

Aku pun mengambil nafas panjang dan kukeluarkan setengah nafasku keluar. Dan saatnya aku bilang….

.

.

.

.

"Kau….MENYEBALKAN!" semprotku kesal kepada cowok itu, lalu aku berlari keluar lorong tersebut.

"Shirou-kun!" seru Yabu kembali mengambil kardus bawaannya dan menyusulku cepat.

Suasana menjadi riuh ramai dilorong itu karena keterkejutan mereka. Cowok tersebut juga terkejut dan hanya bisa memasang wajah heran dan mengangkat bahu.

Sambil menahan rasa kesalku, aku pergi ke lokerku dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Shirou-kun!" seru Yabu dari belakang. Aku sendiri tidak menghiraukan panggilannya dan berhenti di lokerku dan membuka lokerku.

"Shirou-kun, kamu kenapa sih? tau-tau kamu langsung lari begitu saja, kamu marah kah?" tanya Yabu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Aku selesai meletakkan kardus-kardus yang kubawa ke dalam loker dan mengambil kardus-kardus yang dibawa Yabu.

"Ngga marah sih, cuma kesal saja." Ucapku ketus, lalu mengunci lokerku.

"Haah…aku tahu kamu kesal, tapi kalau kamu seperti tadi, bisa saja orang tersinggung. Apalagi dia itu tadi adalah kakak kelas lho. Lain kali kamu kendalikan emosimu, Shirou-kun."jelas Yabu menasihatiku. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan mendinginkan kepala sesaat. Yah, mungkin aku memang emosi tadi, yang tiba-tiba marah sama orang yang menabrakku tadi.

"Haah…iya deh. Maaf, Yabu-kun. Terima kasih, aku usahakan untuk mengendalikan emosiku." Ucapku tersenyum pada Yabu dan menghembus nafas panjang.

"Yosh! begitu dong, Shirou-kun! mumpung masih istirahat, yuk kita jajan ke kantin." Ajaknya sambil main rangkul pundakku.

"Tapi, aku ada bawa bento sendiri…" ucapku

"Ngga apa-apa, kamu bawa bentomu ke kantin. Nanti aku yang traktir minumnya deh."

Sahutnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Oh, okelah kalau begitu."jawabku. kami pun pergi bersama menuju kantin.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaul dan cacian kasar, diksi yang kurang tepat,yaoi ringan (sebatas hug and kiss), jangan dibaca atau pun direview kalau tidak suka

Disclaimer: CLAMP, saya tidak punya hak apapun untuk memiliki karakter yang saya pakai dalam cerita saya, namun saya memiliki hak untuk memiliki alur cerita yang saya buat. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan penulis semata

* * *

Ditempat lain, di ruang club modern dance, semua orang-orang di dalamnya sedang duduk leseh dengan santai, bahkan ada juga yang berdiri menyandar di dinding ruangan, suara-suara riuh ramai menderai satu ruangan itu dengan suara tawa mereka.

Kemudian, pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan jangkung dengan potongan rambut pendek spike, dan poni tipisnya yang menutupi sebagian dahinya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh, Fuuma!" seru seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek seleher yang tadi tengah bicara dengan temannya, kini berdiri dan menghampiri Fuuma dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Hey, guys!" ucapnya menepuk dadanya.

"Oh, hei, Yuto." Sahut Fuuma tersenyum simpul, lalu menaruh tasnya di tempat duduk dekat dinding ruangan.

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih? ngga biasanya kamu seperti ini. Ada badai apa yang membuatmu kayak gini?" tanya Yuto dengan basa-basinya dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ngga apa-apa, hanya saja aku ada keterkejutan sedikit hari ini," jawab Fuuma menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu.

" wow wow wow, kejutan apa itu ?" sahut Yuto heboh.

"Tadi aku tabrakan sama anak cowok yang sepertinya dia baru pindah ke sini dan dia jalan sama Yabu."

"Terus?"

"Aku bilang padanya kalau wajahnya cantik dan sayang sekali kalau wajahnya sampai kotor dan terluka."

"Waow, terlalu romantis. Apa reaksinya?" sahut Yuto dengan wajah penasaran menyuggingkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Reaksinya? sungguh mengejutkan, dia marah padaku dan mengatakan kalau aku menyebalkan…hah!" jawab Fuuma tertawa kecil sambil membuang muka.

"Hahaha…lucu banget sih kamu, lagaknya kayak mau menggoda wanita dengan tatapan mesum saja. Memangnya wajah cowok yang kamu tabrak itu seperti cewek kah?" tanya Yuto tertawa lebar dan masih penasaran.

"Yah, kalau kulihat benar-benar dia memang seperti cewek. Asli! cantik kayak cewek beneran, kalau kamu lihat dia kamu pasti akan tertawa leabr-lebar saking cantiknya dia. Masa' ada cowok yang wajahnya kecewekan begitu?" ucap Fuuma menambah leluconnya sambil tertawa.

"Hah, ada-ada aja kamu ini. Buktikan kalau kamu berani!" sahut Yuto dengan nada menantang.

"Oke, siapa takut?" sahut Fuuma menaikkan satu alis matanya.

Tak lama setelah mereka berbicara, pintu kembali dibuka oleh seseorang berbadan kurus tinggi, dengan rambut pirang bergelombang, dan berwajah oval itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Eh, ada Fai-san tuh, baris yuk," ajak Yuto langsung berdiri. Fuuma hanya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri menyusul Yuto.

"Sore, semua, maaf atas keterlambatanku karena ada urusan sebentar, kalian ga nunggu lama kan?"

"Ngga kok, kami setia kok denganmu Fai-san, hehehe" sahut Yuto nyengir.

"Haha…bisa saja kamu, Yuto. Nah, kita mulai dengan pemanasan dulu,oke ?" kata Fay langsung memulai gerakan, semuanya pun langsung mengikuti instruksi dan memulai latihan mereka.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah…

"Shirou-kun…"panggil Yabu

"Ya?"

"Kamu tinggal dimana setelah pindah ini?"

"Hmm…di perumahan Marukawa block C1, di kos yang ada cafénya dibawah."

"café… blok C…ooh, aku tahu itu, nama cafénya 'Cats Café' kan?"

"Iya, benar. Memangnya kenapa kamu tanya soal itu?"

"Ngga apa-apa, aku kalau pulang sekolah atau memang maunya ke café ya, aku biasanya ke

sana. Aku baru tahu café itu punya kos-kosan." Ucap Yabu sambil berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah.

"ada kok, aku tinggal di sana juga ya…baik-baik aja. Penghuninya juga orangnya baik-baik –terutama ibu kosnya- beberapa sudah ada yang kukenal." Jelasku.

Yabu hanya ber-oo panjang sambil memangut-mangut mengerti. Sesampainya di tempat parkir sepeda dan membuka kunci sepeda, Yabu melihat ke arah lapangan basket yang bersebrangan dari tempat parkir.

"Kenapa, Yabu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, ngga. Itu lho ada kakak kelas sedang main basket. Jadi, pengen main basket." Ucapnya dengan nada iri.

"memangnya kamu bisa main basket?"

"Bisa dong, dulu aku kan mantan basket waktu smp, tapi aku ga ikut lagi."

"Kenapa? kan bagus kalau kamu ikut –buat nambah tinggi badan lagi- mungkin aja prestasimu bisa bagus kalau main basket." Ucapku bingung.

"Soalnya aku sekarang ikut modern dance di sini karena aku di suruh masuk waktu smp, apalagi cewek-cewek semasa smp-ku memohon padaku untuk ikut. Jadi yaaah, ikutlah aku." Jelas Yabu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi, kamu mau ikut beneran?"

"Iya lah, mudah aja kok modern dance itu, bagiku sama saja dengan main basket, butuh kelincahan dan timing yang tepat." Sahutnya santai dan mengangkat bahu.

"Lagipula, selama kita ikut modeling,kita juga dibayar langsung tau,"tambah Yabu

"Beneran?"tanyaku heran

"Bener kok. Buktinya aku ngga minta uang jajang pada Ibuku hampir sebulanan. Aku minta paling hanya untuk beli sesuatu yang penting seperti buku pelajaran,"ucap Yabu mengedipkan matanya

"Souka...eh, mumpung katanya Sabtu libur, kita main basket yuk. Aku juga sudah lama ngga main basket."

"Memang kamu ada bolanya ?"

"Nanti aku pinjam dari teman kos-ku deh."ujarku

"ngga usah deh, aku juga ada kok. Kita main di lapangan di sini saja kah?" tanya Yabu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lapangan basket.

"Gimana kalau lapangan yang di taman kota aja?" usulku.

"Hmm, oke deh. Kalau di sini akan dipakai latian kakak kelas yang klub basket." Jawab Yabu.

"Oke deh, jam 8 saja ya." Ucapku lalu menaiki sepedaku.

"Iya, eh, minta nomor ponselmu dong sama alamat e-mail." Ucap Yabu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celananya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari kantong jas almamaterku. Kami pun bertukar nomor ponsel dan e-mail.

"Nah, udah nih. Sampai ketemu besok ya, jangan telat bangun!" ucapku sedikit mengancam.

"Iya iya…"

"Daah…"

"Daah.." sahut Yabu sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku pun melesat cepat dengan mengayuhkan sepedaku ke jalan raya. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah kos-ku, kurasakan wajahku diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi hingga mengibaskan rambutku ke belakang. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas bersinar merah.

Kulihat kearah matahari yang mulai menenggalamkan dirinya ke balik gedung-gedung tinggi, dan terlihat cahaya lampu kelap-kelip dari arah perkotaan. Saat lampu menyala hijau, aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku dan melesat menuju tempat kos-ku.

Ketika aku sampai di 'Cats Café' aku langsung memarkir sepedaku ke dalam garasi yang terbuka. Lalu, aku masuk ke dalam dan menaruh tasku di kamarku. Kutarik dasiku dan melepas jasku dan menggantungkannya di gantungan baju yang menempel di dinding. Kubuka kancing kemejaku yang paling atas dan satu kancing lagi dibawahnya.

Fuh, gerahnya, mana waktu pertama masuk banyak hal yang mengejutkan pula, membuat kepalaku sempat pusing tadi. Aku pun turun menuruni tangga menuju ruang café. Dan kulihat meja-meja sudah agak sepi pengunjung.

"Shirou-kun!" seru seseorang dari ruang pub café.

"Ah, Yuki-san," sahutku lalu menghampiri Yuki yang berada di ruang pub café, aku pun duduk di kursi tinggi dekat pub tersebut. Ia adalah ibu kos-ku, namanya Yukina Hayashiki. Yah,modelnya seperti ibu rumah tangga biasa, tapi dari luar ia Nampak seperti mahasiswa yang baru masuk kerja, awet muda dan banyak senyum, namun kadang-kadang cenderung pendiam. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos, celana panjang, celemek biru, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dengan poni yang menutupi sisi-sisi dahinya yang polos.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Shirou-kun?" tanya Yuki sambil mengocok-ngocok botol milkshake.

"Yah, lumayan. Banyak kejutannya," jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"Oh ya? menyenangkan sekali dong," ucapnya lalu menuangkan milkshake ke dalam gelas tinggi dan mulai menghiasinya dengan whipped cream, meises, dan stroberi.

"Ga juga ah, malah nyebelin, hampir semuanya mengerjai aku," rengutku tambah kesal.

"Hmm, begitu ya, yah, kadang-kadang awal pertemuan adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan bagimu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu pasti akan berubah." Ucapnya menyemangatiku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya memangut-mangut mengerti dan menghela nafas panjang. Memang awalku ini benar-benar menyebalkan, sampai sepertinya mau tidur tidak bisa saking kesalnya.

"Nih," ucap Yuki sambil menyodorkan milkshake yang ia buat.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja, minumlah kamu pasti capek karena kejadian hari ini, milkshake coklat ini bisa memberimu semangat. Jadi kamu harus fight-o ya…"ucapnya dengan nada menyemangati dan tersenyum lebar padaku.

"I…iya, terima kasih," aku pun menerima milkshake itu dan mengaduk-aduk dengan sendok panjang dan meminumnya lewat sedotan. Wah ! enak sekali, aku merasa seperti bangkit lagi –memangnya mati?– rasanya tubuhku pun juga terasa lebih segar dibanding saat aku di sekolah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku bagaimana rasa milkshake-nya?"

"Wah! enak sekali, badanku terasa lebih segar lagi. Yuki-san memang hebat membuat milkshake," pujiku melebih-lebihkan.

"Ah, biasa saja. Terima kasih. Kalau kau senang aku juga senang," ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Wah, kalau Yuki tersenyum, jadi teringat ibuku. Sayangnya, Yuki-san belum menikah sampai sekarang. Padahal dia cukup cantik lho.

Aku menatap Yuki yang tengah mencuci piring dan gelas sambil menyerutup milkshake yang ia buat tadi. Lalu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar café, taplak meja, kursi, tempat tisu, dan dinding café yang semuanya hampir berwarna hijau meski ada kombinasi dengan warna putih pada dinding dan telapak meja.

Adapun bunga yang ada di pot gantung di gantung di luar café maupun dalam café. Sehingga nuansanya seperti rumah makan vegetarian. Bahkan banyak yang salah sangka kalau café ini adalah toko bunga karena saking banyaknya pot bunga yang terpampang di depan café ini.

Tapi, aku suka nuansa klasiknya, membuat pikiran menjadi jernih dan dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu café terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. "Aku pulang," ucap orang itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan….."Kau…" gumamku dengan mulut ternganga dan mata terbelalak. Sial, dia kan yang menabrakku di lorong tadi siang, pikirku was-was, lalu memalingkan muka.

"Oh, kamu lagi ternyata," katanya dengan wajah datar namun nadanya terdengar seperti mau mengancamku. Aku hanya diam dan masih membelakangi dia.

"Lho? apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya? aku tidak tahu kalau Shirou-kun sudah berkenalan dengan Fuuma" tanya Yuki selesai mencuci piring dan melepas celemeknya.

"Yah, semacam itu. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi siang di sekolah. Benar kan?" ucap pemuda bernama Fuuma duduk di kursi tinggi di sebelahku dan menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelahnya. Aku masih diam sambil menyeruput habis milkshake-ku. Sambil merengut kesal aku mendorong gelas bekas milkshake-ku yang habis ku minum dan menegakkan badanku.

"Hei, kamu masih kesal sama aku?" tanya Fuuma menoleh padaku dengan pandangan mengejek. Ga usah sok peduli deh kamu, tau mau ngolok aku lebih dari ini, pikirku kesal. Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung kembali menuju kamarku. Yuki bertanya sesuatu pada Fuuma dan ia hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

Aku mengurung diri sejenak di kamar sambil berbaring di kasurku. –kenapa coba ? waktu di sekolah ketemu dan bikin aku kesal. Sekarang, ketemu lagi dalam satu kos. Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang kalau dia ngekos di sini ? apa dia mau nambah rasa kesalku ? tau suka ! tau naksir ! –. Eh? tunggu dulu.

Aku pun bangun dari kasurku dan menatap kosong ke lantai. Dia kan cowok, aku juga cowok, masa' homo sih? aah, capek mikir aku!

Sambil mengusik-usik rambutku, aku pun berdiri mengambil baju dan handuk, dan langsung ngebut menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Saat makan malam…

"Shirou-kun…" panggil Yuki. Kamui hanya terdiam membisu sambil menatap kosong ke makanannya.

"Shirou-kun!"ulang Yuki lebih keras. Kamui langsung tergagap dan menyadari kalau dia di panggil.

"Eh, i..iya, ada apa, Yuki-san?" sahutnya kelabakan.

"Kamu kenapa? kok diam saja selama makan? makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Yuki dengan nada khwatir. Semua yang ada di ruangan melihat ke arah Kamui.

"Ma..maaf, bukan masalah itu. Hanya saja, suasana hati saja sedang tidak enak," ucap Kamui tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu tidak enak badan?" tanya remaja perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"mm….mungkin," sahutnya pelan.

Lalu, ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Kamui, "Kamu kayaknya ngga sakit sih, ga panas juga. Pusing ngga?" tanya wanita lagi lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Yah, sedikit, tapi aku ngga apa-apa kok, Jihan-san tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya dengan nada merenung dan tersenyum hampa.

Jihan hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. "Fuuma, kamu juga sama aja, dari tadi diem mulu!" seru pria umur 22 tahun yang berada di sebelah Fuuma.

"Kok aku? emang apa salahnya kalau aku diem? masalah juga buat Rio-san?" sahut Fuuma.

"Iya lah, suasana makan jadi sepi. Kalian berdua saling diam, bagaimana ngga bingung?"sahut Rio menyenggol Fuuma dan Kamui.

"Ah, bisa aja," sahut Fuuma dan Kamui berbarengan. Jihan hanya tersenyum menahan tawa karena sikap Fuuma dan Kamui. Kamui dan Fuuma saling bertatapan sesaat, lalu memalingkan muka masing-masing.

"Heeeh…sudah, sudah, ayo di lanjutin makannya, setelah itu kalian istirahat. Besok kita akan kerja keras melayani pelanggan sampai malam, oke?" ujar Yuki. Semuanya hanya mengiyakan dan memangut-mangut mengerti. Sedangkan Kamui dan Fuuma menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

Setelah selesai makan, aku masih duduk di kursi dekat meja makan sambil minum air putih. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Yuki dan Fuuma sedang berbicara sambil mencuci piring di dapur, meski begitu aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu ke Yuki, lalu Yuki tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Fuuma. Aku hanya diam mematung di kursi, lalu aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke ruang TV, dimana Rio sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola sambil menyeruput sodanya.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku di tempatkan di sini?" pikirku sambil menghela nafas. Terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku kata 'menyebalkan' saat aku membentak Fuuma tadi siang. Perasaanku campur aduk antara bingung, resah, dan gelisah hingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu dihadapannya. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Kuusap wajahku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu, aku mengalihkan lagi perhatianku ke arah dapur. Aku langsung terkesikap saat melihat Yuki dan Fuuma keluar dari dapur, mereka sudah selesai mencuci piring dan masih menertawakan sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar. Yuki menanyakan sesuatu pada Fuuma dan ia menjawabnya dengan isyarat mengangkat bahu.

Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kasurku yang empuk.

"Kenapa aku mengalami kejadian seperti ini?" gumamku lirih. Lalu, aku bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar balkon sambil membawa mp3 playerku. Aku berdiri sambil menatap awan kelabu malam, kupasangkan earphone ke telingaku. Kudengarkan lagu Utada Hikaru – Prisoner of Love yang melantun lembut sekaligus mengandung kegundahan hati.

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang di belakangku, aku langsung mengelak cepat ke belakang dan mundur selangkah. Ternyata itu Fuuma.

"Kau….apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku ketus sambil melepas earphoneku dari telinga kananku.

"Ngga, ngga apa-apa kok. Kenapa sih? masih marah padaku?" jawabnya tersenyum. Kenapa pula dia tersenyum seperti itu ? bikin orang tambah kesal saja.

"hanya…sedikit shock aja…" jawabku dengan nada rendah.

"Oh.." jawabnya singkat sambil mengadah ke langit malam yang mendung. Suasana menjadi sepi di sekeliling kami, yang terdengar hanyalah suara lagu dari mp3 player yang sudah berganti menjadi lagu Rihanna yang berjudul Russian Roullete yang beraliran rock-slow. Balkon tempat aku dan Fuuma berdiri hanya disinari lampu 5 watt yang redup. Kami terdiam begitu lama. Merenungkan sesuatu.

Semakin lama, aku semakin berpikir tentang kejadian hari ini. Kupikir, memang aku yang salah karena sudah mengatakan hal yang menyinggung hati orang lain, terutama pada Fuuma yang baru kali ini aku mengenalnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang menyelubungi pikiran dan hatiku. Rasanya malu untuk meminta maaf karena kata-kataku yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Perasaan itu membuatku jadi ingin cepat-cepat meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Anu.."

"Anu.." Fuuma dan aku mengatakan hal itu bersamaan dan membuat kami jadi kaget sendiri.

"Maaf, kau duluan saja," ucapku.

"Tidak, kau saja karena aku ingin mengalah untukmu," jawabnya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang yang sejahat yang kukira.

"Anu…maaf, aku…sudah mengatakan hal yang ga mengenakan hatimu. Yang tadi siang itu, secara spontan aku mengatakannya. Jadi,..maaf," ucapku dengan nada rendah sambil menundukkan kepala.

Fuuma terdiam sejenak menatapku. Lalu, ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh padamu dan itu pun juga secara spontan aku mengatakannya. Tapi, aku mengerti kok maksudmu.." ujarnya menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

Tak kukira…aku dan dia berpikir hal yang sama secara kebetulan.

"nah, mulai sekarang kamu mau kan jadi temanku?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kutatap dia sejenak, lalu menghela nafas pendek.

"Um…" sahutku

"Salam kenal kembali, namaku Fuuma…Fuuma Monou,"

"Shirou Kamui…salam kenal," sahutku membalas senyum padanya sambil menjabat tangannya yang besar.

"Oya, kamu lagi dengerin musik kan? aku pengen denger juga, boleh?" ujarnya lalu duduk di lantai balkon.

"Boleh saja," jawabku lalu melepas earphone kiriku dan memberikannya pada Fuuma dan kupasang earphone kananku di telinga kiriku. Kami mendengarkan lagu bersama lewat mp3 player milikku. Setelah itu, kami berdua terdiam cukup lama., mendengarkan alunan lagu yang mengalun di telinga kami. Kini aku memainkan lagu milik Maroon yang berjudul One More Night

"Ah…lagu ini lagunya Maroon kan? Kamu banyak ngoleksi lagu-lagu buat dance ya?" tanya Fuuma memecah suasana sunyi

"Iya, kebanyakan sih itu" sahutku mengadah ke atas menatap langit-langit balkon

"Souka….rajin juga kau," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Ha?"sahutku heran

"Kau banyak ngoleksi lagu upbeat kayak gini supaya bisa latihan dance kan? Rajin banget kalo menurutku…"ucap Fuuma

"Tunggu…kok kamu tahu kalo aku ikut modern dance?"tanyaku heran

"Kabar dari Okinawa, ada anak cowok cantik yang jadi model majalah terkenal disana dan masuk kelompok dance terkenal. Pas aku lihat namanya, ternyata itu kau. Aku juga ngga nyangka kamu sampai pindah ke sini untuk mendalami kemampuanmu sebagai dancer dan model,"ucap Fuuma memujiku

"Se-sebegitu terkenalnya kah aku? Aku ngga tahu kalau kabar itu sampai meluas sampai Tokyo…-padahal jelas-jelas levelku kan beda denganmu-"sahutku tersipu

Fuuma hanya tersenyum padaku, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di kepalaku (jelas saja karena aku lebih pendek dari dia). "A-apa yang…"ucapku terbata dengan wajah merona

"Untuk sementara, biarkan aku begini dulu.."bisik Fuuma lembut. Bisikan itu membuatku jadi tidak bisa melawan dia. Akhirnya aku hanya diam ditengah keheningan sambil mendengarkan musik di mp3 playerku.

Angin malam berhembus lembut menambah keheningan. Aku dan Fuuma terdiam cukup lama sambil mendengarkan musik dari mp3 playerku.

Di saat kami terdiam, aku mengingat saat itu….

Saat aku pertama masuk ke dunia model

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun yang lalu...

"Shirou-kun, bapak mohon!"ucap guruku memohon

"Ha?" tanyaku heran

"Cuma kamu yang bisa bapak andalkan, nak…"

"Kenapa harus saya? Kan disekolah ini kan lebih banyak cowok yang lebih tampan dari saya, bahkan menjadi idola bagi anak-anak cewek…"sanggahku

"Tapi, bagaimana pun pak Kepala Sekolah dan sang direktur permodelan memilihmu nak. Kalau bapak tidak bisa…."

"Kalau tidak bisa?"

"….bapak akan terancam dipecat, nak" ucap guruku

'What the fuck! Ancaman apaan tuh ? Orang yang memilihku mengancam sampai segitunya? What the hell in this world?! Apa udah gila kali orang itu? Atau dia sengaja memanfaatkan wali kelasku untuk bisa memancingku? Anjing bangsat!' batinku berontak.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana nak? Kau mau menerimanya? Mungkin menurutmu ini salah, tapi bapak yakin ini bisa membuat nasibmu berubah menjadi lebih baik. Coba saja dulu…"ucap guruku

Aku merenung sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba..."jawabku pada akhirnya

Guruku langsung menghela nafas lega dan menjabat tanganku sambil berterima kasih padaku.

-o0o-

6 bulan setelah aku mengikuti audisi...

"Kau sebenarnya punya bakat tersembunyi, Kamui-kun. Hanya saja belum tersalurkan. Makanya saat itu aku meminta wali kelasmu untuk mengikut sertakanmu di audisi model ini..."ucap direktur majalah fashion bernama Yuuko

"Umm..."sahutku

"Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kau ke SMA Horiokoshi di Tokyo..."sambung Yuuko

"SMA Horiokoshi?" sahutku bingung

"Ya...itu sekolah untuk para artis. Semua alumni dari sana sudah menjadi artis terkenal, bahkan modelnya pun beberapa menjadi model papan atas yang sudah mendunia. Kau akan belajar lebih banyak kalau di sana, Kamui-kun..."jelas Yuuko memangku dagunya dengan tangannya

"Hmm..."gumamku masih bingung

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa pindah ke sekolah itu,"ucap Yuuko sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang putih pucat

"Apa? Anda bilang 'pindah'? Memang uang masuknnya berapa kalau ke sana ?"tanyaku bertubi-tubi

"Kalau soal dana, kamu ngga usah khawatir. Biar aku yang tanggung. Asalkan kau bisa lulus dengan baik dan bisa menjadi model yang terkenal. Karena aku tahu kualitas dirimu kalau dipoles di sana akan menjadi bagus sekali, Kamui-kun. Apalagi kalau kamu nanti berhenti jadi model, kamu tetap akan bisa mendapatkan uang dengan kamu mengajar sebagai guru modeling dan mencetak para model kelas satu,"jelas Yuuko sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yuuko-san dan mencoba mempertimbangkan hal itu.

"Kau boleh menolak kok, Kamui-kun. Hanya lebih baik kalau kamu masuk sana saja dan mendapat pendidikan yang lebih dan menjadi terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis muda. Kan enak tuh,"

"Akan saya pikirkan..."jawabku pada akhirnya

"Baiklah,"ucap Yuuko menghela nafas panjang

-o0o-

"Apa? SMA Horiokoshi?"

"Iya..."sahutku

"tapi itukan sekolah artis, nak..."ucap Ibu

"Aku tahu, tapi Yuuko-san bilang kalau lebih baik aku pindah di sana dan belajar lebih dalam bidang permodelan dan dance modern..."ucapku pasrah

"kalau soal dana?"tanya Ibu

"Yuuko-san yang menanggung semuanya..."jawabku

"Hmm, begitu ya..."

Ibu dan aku terdiam untuk sesaat

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau itu sih ngga apa-apa, Kamui..."

"Eh?"

"Kamu ngga apa-apa kalau pindah dan dibayari sekolahnya. Artinya kamu itu berprestasi di bidang permodelan, sayang. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan ini hanya sekali seumur hidup lho..."ucap Ibu

"Benarkah?"tanyaku tak yakin

"Iya...jalani saja, nak. Ibu juga akan mendukungmu di sini..."ucap Ibu merangkul pundakku dan mengelus-elus lembut

Aku termenung. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ibu. Aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kalau bagus, kenapa tak dicoba ?

Akhirnya, aku membulatkan tekadku dan menyetujui tawaran Yuuko-san esok harinya.

* * *

"...i...Kamui..."panggil seseorang samar-samar di telingaku

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan melihat sosok besar yang tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. "Kamui, kamu ngga apa-apa?"tanyanya cemas. Pada akhirnya, aku membuka mataku dengan sempurna dan melihat jelas apa yang ada di depanku

"Fuuma..."

"Kamui, bangunlah. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur di sini,"ucap Fuuma lalu menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan kanannya yang besar

"Ah, maaf. Sekarang jam berapa?"tanyaku

"Sudah jam 12 tengah malam tau. Kamu ketiduran selama kita dengerin lagu. Kupikir kamu bakal terjaga, sekalinya ketiduran juga,"jawab Fuuma

What? Jam 12 tengah malam? Jadi dari tadi dia dan aku di sini...

"Tenanglah, aku ngga ngapa-ngapain kamu kok. Habis, gara-gara keasyikan denger lagu jadi ketiduran deh. Aku ngga tahu selama aku ketiduran ternyata aku juga sudah ketiduran,"ucap Fuuma

"Owh, gitu ya..."sahutku lemas lalu bangkit dari dudukku

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Oyasumi, Kamui..."ucap Fuuma sebelum masuk kamarnya

"Oyasumi..."sahutku dengan suara serak.

Aku pun masuk kamarku dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku mencoba menutup mataku dan akhirnya aku pun ikut terlelap


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : OOC, typo(s), bahasa gaul dan cacian kasar, diksi yang kurang tepat,yaoi ringan (sebatas hug and kiss), jangan dibaca atau pun direview kalau tidak suka

Disclaimer: CLAMP, saya tidak punya hak apapun untuk memiliki karakter yang saya pakai dalam cerita saya, namun saya memiliki hak untuk memiliki alur cerita yang saya buat. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan penulis semata

* * *

Pada pagi hari, aku terbangun oleh alarm Hp-ku dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Aku memngucek-ucek mataku dan mengusap wajahku yang masih mengantuk. Lalu, kubuka gorden kamarku dan cahaya matahari pagi masuk menyinari kamarku. Kurapikan kasurku dan melipat selimutku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku yang menuju balkon.

Huuuf! kutarik nafas panjang dan merenggangkan tubuhku dan sedikit pemanasan. Hmm, pagi yang cerah dan cocok untuk jogging bareng Yabu hari ini. Tapi, sebelumnya aku pergi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelah sikat gigi dan cuci muka, kulap wajahku dengan handuk, lalu kugantungkan di tali jemuran dekat kamar mandi.

Aku menuju dapur untuk minum air putih. Namun, aku mendapati sudah ada Yuki-san sedang memasak di situ. "A…anu…" kataku

Yuki-san pun membalikkan badannya, "Oh, selamat pagi, Shirou-kun. Kamu tumben bangun pagi…." Ucapnya riang.

"ah, ngga juga. Sewaktu masih di Okinawa, saya sering bantu-bantu Ibuku dalam mengurus kuil. Jadi, saya sudah biasa bangun pagi," ujarku sedikit tersipu.

"Tapi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Hmm…kau bisa masak?" tanya Yuki-san balik

"Tentu…"

"Kau bisa tolong selesaikan yang ini dulu? aku akan menyiapkan yang lain," kata Yuki-san.

"Oke," sahutku. aku pun ikut memasak bersama Yuki-san, mulai menggoreng, memotong bahan, dan pada akhirnya kami selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huuf…akhirnya selesai juga," hela Yuki-san sambil melepas celemek birunya. Aku pun menaruh piring makan di atas meja makan sambil sesekali mengelap meja dengan lap.

"Terima kasih ya, Shirou-kun. Kamu membantu sekali, baru kali ini ada anak cowok kayak kamu bisa bantu pekerjaan rumah tangga…." Ucap Yuki-san.

"Ah, bisa aja….saya hanya mikir kalau dikerjakan sendiri ya…ngga enak juga, jadi setidaknya saya bisa bantu kalau ada yang bisa dibantu," ucapku tersenyum simpul.

"Haha….kamu benar-benar anak yang baik ya…." Puji Yuki-san.

"Oh ya….kamu bisa bangunin Fuuma? aku akan bangunkan yang lainnya…." Pinta Yuki-san

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

"Aku takut kalau sudah bangunin dia, karena dia bakal melakukan 'itu' kalau sudah ngamuk gara-gara mengganggu tidurnya…..jadi, tolong ya," ucapnya sambil memohon.

"I..iya, oke oke, akan kubangunkan," sahutku cepat lalu pergi ke lantai atas.

Kenapa harus aku yang bangunkan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku yang membangunkannya Tapi, ketika aku sudah berada di depan kamarnya...

Aku merasa ada firasat buruk yang menyerang bulu kudukku ini... Apa ini yang dibicarakan oleh Yuki-san? Dengan sweatdrop aku mengeuk pintu kamarnya

"Fuuma, bangun. Waktunya sarapan..."ucapku

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, apa dia sudah mati?

.

.

.

Kuketuk lagi pintunya dan masih belum ada jawaban. Namun, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka olehnya. Dan benar aja apa yang kubayangkan beneran terjadi. Aura pembunuhnya beneran keluar, seseorang tolong aku...

Tiba-tiba, dia menarikku ke dalam kamarnya dan mendorongku ke atas kasurnya. "Akh! What the fuck! Apa yang lo lakukan?!" seruku meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya menindih sepenuhnya di atas tubuhku

Gila ni orang, badan gua sekerempeng ini ditindihnya!

"Fuuma! Minggir! Aku ngga bisa berdiri!"seruku sambil mendorongnya

Namun, kedua pergelangan tanganku langsung dicengkram kuat olehnya hingga aku meringis kesakitan. Lalu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Nafasnya terhembus di depan hidungku dan membuat bulu kudukku tambah merinding.

Kutatap kedua matanya itu. Matanya itu, seperti mata orang yang kesepian. Apa-apaan itu? Aku baru kali ini melihat mata yang begitu kesepian itu. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi di masa lalu sebelum aku datang ke sini?

"Fuuma..."

Pada akhirnya, Fuuma mempertemukan bibir kami. Dia menciumku begitu dalam hingga aku tak bisa bernafas. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat ia menciumku tiba-tiba. Wajahku merah padam. Tapi, aku ngga bisa begini terus. Aku harus bangunkan dia dari mimpi buruknya ini!

Akhirnya, aku mendorongnya dengan kuat dan membuat ia terjatuh terguling di bawah kasur dengan aku yang sekarang menindih badannya.

"Bodoh! Bangunlah dari mimpi burukmu itu!"teriakku sambil memukul wajahnya dengan kuat

"Kau juga bodoh! Kenapa kamu mukul gua, bangsat!"seru Fuuma balas menampar wajahku sampai tergores. Anjing! Seseram ini kah kalau dia mimpi buruk ? Baru mau kubalas lagi, Yuki-san masuk kamar

"Kamui-kun!"seru Yuki-san tiba-tiba masuk kamar ditengah-tengah perkelahian ini

Yuki-san dengan cepat membuka gorden kamar Fuuma dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya melewati jendela kamar. Setelah itu, Yuki-san langsung menghentikan gerakanku. Tak lama setelah itu, gerakan liarnya terhenti. Dan aku masih trauma karena dia tiba-tiba melakukan itu padaku.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, aku masih menindih badannya yang ternyata masih bertelanjang dada itu. Setelah itu, terdengar suara erangannya yang masih kesakitan.

"Woi, sampai kapan kau mau menindih badanku?"ucapnya kasar

"Hoh, sudah sadar toh..."sahutku ketus

"Kamui-kun kamu ngga apa-apa? Sudahlah, kita sarapan sekarang. Fuuma kau bisa bangun?"ucap Yuki-san cemas. Aku langsung bangkit darinya dan keluar kamarnya dengan perasaan jengkel

"Kenapa Kamui menindihku tadi? Dan kenapa pipiku rasanya sakit sekali?"tanya Fuuma pada Yuki

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kuceritakan. Kau cuci mukamu dulu, baru sarapan. Setelahnya akan kuceritakan..."ucap Yuki membantunya berdiri

* * *

"Ohayou-gozaima-...Kamui-kun, wajahmu kenapa? Kamu tadi habis ngapain?"tanya Jihan yang tengah menyiapkan teh langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Habis bangunin Fuuma, Kak..."sahutku merengut kesal

"Sampai segitunya kah? Jahat sekali..."ucap Jihan lalu mengusap-usap pelan wajahku yang kena tampar tadi dengan hati-hati. Well, aku juga cukup syok saat dia membalas pukulanku tadi. Tapi, gimana ngga ? Dia menarikku ke dalam kamarnya dan tiba-tiba menciumku dengan deep kiss gitu, apa ngga bikin orang kalap apa ? Rasanya mau nangis aja aku ini, tapi kalau aku nangis nanti dikira ngga gentleman lagi dan cengeng.

Aku duduk di sofa depan TV ruang tamu. Tak lama, Jihan membawakan sebaskom air es dan kotak P3K. Lalu, Jihan mengompreskan pipiku yang lebam tadi dengan kapas basah dengan air es. "Auw!"jeritku kesakitan. "Tahanlah sebentar, Kamui-kun..."ucap Jihan

Setelah itu, Jihan merekatkan plester besar ke pipiku yang dikompres tadi. Meski begitu, masih terlihat pipiku sedikit menggembung akibat luka lebam tadi. Kuharap tidak membengkak begitu besar

"Nah, sudah. Kamu beneran ngga apa-apa kan?"tanya Jihan dengan cemas

"Umm..udah agak baikan kok. Makasih, Kak..."ucapku sedikit tersenyum simpul

Tak lama kemudian, Yuki-san turun dari tangga sambil diikuti Fuuma di belakangnya. "Kamui, kamu ngga apa-apa?"tanya Yuki-san cemas

"Justru malah ada 'apa-apa'nya malah,"jawabku sedikit ketus

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita semua sarapan dulu. Kamui, Fuuma, kalian tenangkan diri kalian sebentar ya,"ucap Yuki-san

Aku dan Fuuma berpandangan sesaat, lalu kami saling membuang muka masing-masing dengan kesal.

* * *

Yak, setelah keributan tadi pagi yang hampir menggemparkan seisi rumah beserta tetangga, akhirnya semua anggota Cats Cafe pun sarapan bersama. Kamui duduk di antara Jihan dan Yuki, sedangkan Fuuma duduk diantara Rio dan Yuki.

Suasana makan pagi begitu mencekam (memang ada horrornya ya ?). Terutama antara Kamui dan Fuuma. Mereka masih saling melemparkan aura death glare mereka satu sama lain hingga Yuki akirnya angkat bicara.

"Ehem, Kamui, Fuuma..."ucapnya seketika membuat adu death glare keduanya berhenti di tempat dan menoleh pada Yuki.

"Aku tahu perasaan kalian sekarang, tapi...tolong jangan begini dong saat pagi hari...kan ngga enak sama tetangga..."lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas panjang

"Iya tuh..."ucap Jihan sedikit ragu

"Iya, yang dikatakan Yuki-san benar. Jangan memulai pertengkaran pada pagi hari seperti tadi. Ngga baik..."tambah Rio

Kamui dan Fuuma terdiam sesaat. Namun tak lama muncul lagi death glare mereka

'Itu kan gara-gara elo! Bangun-bangun main tarik aja! Mana deep kiss lagi! Dasar maho!' batin Kamui

'Elo juga, bangun-bangun main mukul orang juga! Mana sambil bilang 'bodoh, cepat bangun dari mimpi burukmu!' lagi. Anjing bangsat ni anak!' batin Fuuma tak kalah death glare

Aura pembunuh mereka lagi-lagi muncul dengan imej awan hitam kelam dengan petir berkilat-kilat dan dua naga bumi dan naga langit sedang bertarung

"Ehem! Kamui, Fuuma,"ucap Yuki lagi. Kali ini Yuki mematikan tombol off death glare mereka berdua. Dan lagi-lagi Kamui dan Fuuma terdiam di tempat. Sambil makan, mereka tenggelam ke dunia mereka masing-masing.

Kamui masih trauma meski sudah dipeluk sama Jihan yang berlaku sebagai kakak perempuannya. Dan Fuuma juga masih ada rasa dongkol meski sudah diceritakan detailnya oleh Yuki. Mereka sama-sama berpikir kalau baru saja kemarin mereka baikan, tapi sekarang ribut lagi. Apa diawal pertemuan selalu ada yang namanya keributan untuk sementara?

Kamui melirik pada Fuuma yang masih memasang wajah masam, lalu kembali ke makanannya. Well, hari ini cukup membuat Kamui kewalahan setelah sekian lama ia hidup bersama ibunya dengan suasana hangat setiap paginya. Dan suatu kewajaran kalau dia syok mendapat perlakuan seperti pagi ini.

Ketika semua sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya, Kamui membantu Yuki membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Namun, Jihan langsung mengambil alih tangan Kamui, "Biar aku saja..."ucapnya lembut

"Tapi..."sahut Kamui menyanggah

Jihan menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak sanggahan Kamui."Umm, kau masih terluka, Kamui. Mandilah duluan,"ucap Jihan

Aku hanya diam melihat Jihan membawa peralatan makan ke dapur. Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu melihat ke jam dinding ruang makan. Jam 7 lebih 30 menit, aku harus mandi sekarang.

Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil handuk dan pakaianku. Kemudian, aku menuju kamar mandi. Namun, saat aku sudah menyentuh gagang pintu, ada satu tangan yang menyentuh tanganku. Tangan ini...

"Oi..."

Cih! Dia lagi...

Fuuma menatapku dengan pandangan yang ngga mengenakkan lagi. Sudahlah, ngalah aja kali ini...

"Ka-kau aja duluan..."ucapku terbata-bata sambil melepaskan pegangannya. Eneg aku dipegang-pegang olehnya...

"Tunggu!" sahut Fuuma kembali meraih tanganku

"Apaan sih?"ucapku kasar. Mau kutarik tanganku, tapi sayang dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat hingga aku kesakitan. Kalau sudah begini, aku sudah tidak bisa lari darinya lagi.

Dia terdiam cukup lama sambil memperhatikan telapak tanganku. Dia ngapain sih? Baca garis tangan?

"Fuu-ma...sa-...kit..."ringisku kesakitan sambil memegang tangan Fuuma dan berusaha melepaskannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Kalau begini terus, aliran darahku bisa terhenti betulan!

"Hmm..."gumamnya lalu melepaskan tanganku dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Anjrit ! Ngga minta maaf lagi ! Padahal kupikir aku bakal mati beneran karena aliran darahku terhenti.

Apa-apaan sih dia? Main tarik tangan orang aja. Apalagi kalau keadaannya kayak tadi...

Untungnya ngga kelamaan dia main lihat tanganku dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Kalau ngga, aku udah mati beneran di tangan dia. Kenapa...dia begitu erat menggenggam tanganku? Apa ada sesuatu yang ia ketahui?

Kutatap tanganku yang berbekas akibat cengkramannya. Terlihat bekas kemerahan dan garis merah ditanganku. Hah? Kok ada garis merahnya segala? Apa jangan-jangan pas dia mencengkram tanganku tadi kukunya juga ikut menancap?

Kuusap pergelangan tanganku. Pada bagian garis merah kecil keluar seperti cairan merah tipis. Tanganku...

"BANGSAT KAU FUUMA! TANGAN GUA BERDARAH GARA-GARA ELO!" teriakku di depan kamar mandi dan sukses bikin kaget serumahan. Semua orang yang dekat dinding pada kejeduk kepalanya, apalagi yang ngelamun ngga jelas, langsung jatuh dari kursi pastinya.

Tapi, aku ngga peduli keadaan orang-orang rumah. Dengan kesal, aku menuju washtafel di dapur bawah dan langsung menyiramkannya dengan air dari keran. Dasar guoblok! Udah bikin mukaku lebam, tambah lagi tanganku jadi sasaran. Memangnya aku ini preman pasar yang jadi sasaran amuk masa? Atau teroris yang akan dihukum mati? ELO AJA YANG MATI!

"Jeezz, tanganku lagi yang luka..."gerutuku kesal

Setelah itu, kututup keran airnya dan mencari kotak P3K. Ah, iya, tadi Kak Jihan mengambilnya di buffet atas. Kubuka pintu buffet dekat TV dan kuambil kotak P3K di dalamnya. Huh, untung aku cukup tinggi untuk mengambilnya. Jadi, ngga perlu manggil si gorila (Fuuma) ke sini.

"Oi..."panggil seseorang dengan suara berat yang mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat orang yang memanggilu. Langsung saja kupasang muka masam padanya dan mengerutkan alis dengan jengkel.

"Apa? Mau bikin luka lagi? Sini aja kalau mau ngajak kelahi !"ucapku ketus. Fuuma hanya menghela nafas mendengar kata-kataku. Lalu, dilihatnya tangan kananku yang memerah dan tergores. Ia mendekatiku dan menarik tangan kiriku.

"Hei! Apa yang-"

"Lukamu harus diobati, kalau tidak nanti ngga akan menutup,"ucap Fuuma langsung mendudukkanku di sofa.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja sendiri,"sanggahku sedikit kasar

"Memangnya dengan satu tangan kau bisa mengobati tanganmu yang satu lagi?"tanya Fuuma sambil menatapku dalam-dalam

Khh, kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat. Aku hanya diam dihadapannya dan membiarkan dia menyentuh pergelangan tangan kananku. Lalu, dibukanya kotak P3K dan mengambil gulungan perban. Diliitkannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakitiku. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia jadi begitu lembut padaku?

Tangannya besar dan hangat. Rasa hangat ini seakan membangkitkan sebuah kenangan yang hampir terlupakan. Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa seperti pernah memegang tangan yang sama. Entah tangan siapa itu. Tapi, rasa tangannya sama seperti tangan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan sebelumnya.

Siapa? Tangan ini...rasanya sama seperti tangan orang itu...

"Sudah nih..."ucap Fuuma. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan melihat tangan kananku yang selesai diperban. Hmm, rapi juga dia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf..."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, tadi pagi aku...memukulmu..."ucap Fuuma dengan nada lirih. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar menyesal. Aku jadi ngga enak pada Fuuma karena aku sudah kasar padanya.

"A...aku..."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah melampiaskannya padamu, Kamui,"ucap Fuuma dengan nada bergetar. Di tatapnya wajahku yang masih diplester, lalu menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut. Kenapa tatapan matanya begitu sedih?

"Kau mirip dengan 'dia' makanya tanpa sadar aku menamparmu tadi. Maaf, maaf..."ucap Fuuma mengerutkan alis matanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Fuuma, sudahlah. Aku...aku mengerti kok, aku mengerti..."ucapku menenangkan. Meski begitu, wajahnya tetap saja mengeras serius. Entah kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, apa ada kejadian yang membuatnya dia jadi liar seperti itu?

Kusentuh tangannya yang tengah menyentuh bagian wajahku yang luka lebam. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah..."ucapku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan mengenggamnya erat untuk meyakinkan dia kalau aku baik-baik saja.

Lalu, aku tersenyum tipis padanya dan berdiri meninggalkannya. Aku meniggalkannya di ruang tamu yang tengah termenung. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kejadian itulah yang membuatnya jadi kalap seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai kaos singlet hitam sebgai dalaman, baju kaos dengan kerudung jaket warna hitam dengan garis putih di dadaku dan juga celana training warna hitam dengan garis biru di sampingnya. Kuambil ponsel dan dompetku dan mengantonginya ke dalam saku.

Tak lupa aku mengambil topi cap putih yang tergantung di gantungan bajuku dan mengenakannya di kepalaku. Setelah itu, aku turun ke bawah ke rak sepatu dan mengenakan sepatu kets warna hitam dengan garis-garis putih di sampingnya.

Well, ngga buruk juga soal model bajuku. Aku suka cool and simple sih. Males pake yang aneh-aneh seperti waktu aku masih di Okinawa. Yuuko-san memakaikanku apa aja yang ia mau. Mulai seragam sampai kostum aneh yang paling rumit sekalpun di pakaikannya untukku. Huuh...bener-bener ngerepotin.

"Kamui..."panggil seseorang di belakangku hingga menghentikan langkahku

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Oh, Fuuma toh. Bikin kaget aja. "Ya?"sahutku

"Mau kemana?"tanyanya

"Ke taman kota. Mau ketemu Yabu..."ucapku

Ia hanya meng-o-kan aja sebagai jawaban. Aku terdiam sambil mengenakan sepatu snickers milikku. Suasana menjadi agak berat entah kenapa. Akhirnya aku mencoba angkat bicara, "A-aku berangkat…"ucapku agak ragu

"Hati-hati…"sahut Fuuma sambil tersenyum padaku

Tiba-tiba saja wajahku terasa memanas saat melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum begitu. Untuk menutupinya aku segera berlari keluar café sambil menutup wajahku dengan lenganku. Senyum apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya tersenyum padaku yang sudah memukulnya tadi?

Pelan-pelan langkahku terhenti. Perasaan apa ini? Kok jantungku berdebar kencang ya? Rasanya aku malu setengah mati. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku merah banget. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan menarik nafas panjang. Sedikit demi sedikit debaran jantungku mulai normal dan wajahku sudah tidak terasa memerah lagi.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi begitu bereaksi hanya dengan senyuman Fuuma tadi? Padahal aku tahu kalau aku dan dia baru saja bertemu dua hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa aku malah….

"Aaaahhhh! Aku bukan seorang HOMOOOOOO!" teriakku ke arah parit besar di depanku dengan kesal.


End file.
